Pyritic Quartz and Onyx
by Galaxite is anagery
Summary: A mysterious gem appears to antagonize the Crystal Gems. Now featuring Connie! An AU, set after the "Stranded" Special.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Multiverse is a busy place with An Infinite number of infinitely large universes, each a possibility of the future, only a place viewed by sapphires and omniscient narrators . there is one universe to focus on though, one of the infinite numbers of universes with a version of Steven Quartz Universe. But not one you've seen, a slightly different one.

Now to the fun.

Chapter 1 : you are not above the law

Actually chapter one, Steven and his friend Connie are walking to her school, because somehow he had convinced her parents that this should work out all right. This was unusual but so is this whole story. They talk, mostly about the weekend that had just happened . They soon arrive at their destination. This being a plain looking middle school/high school combo super school. Connie continues into the quad as Steven looks on saying the appropriate goodbyes like "goodbye" and "see you next week". He promptly begins walking in the opposite direction. Nearby in the quad a truancy office notices the little truant, and follows him.

After walking a few blocks the truancy officer is 4 feet away from Steven, he turns around before uttering .

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

But before he can do anything the truancy officer grabbed him and pulled him towards the school. Little did he know that Steven had been in more situation more times than he can or cares to count. He simply avoids this by making his bubble thus violently launching him away from the truancy officer. He uses the moment of confusion to make his running get away but nothing can save Steven from an adult who has longer legs and who happens to run 2 miles everyday and was almost in the olympics. So realising the futility of his actions he dramatically turned himself in.

He was dragged all the way to the school, this was very painful but satisfied his need for drama. Soon he was put before the principal who, may have been even more intimidating than the infamous Yellow Diamond. He was slightly terrified but soon settled down. The principle asked him many questions on if he was going to a different school, if he was homeschooled and what he did if he didn't go to school. Steven explained the whole thing about magic, the gems,lion,connie,the diamonds and everything else. The principle nodded , registered him and enrolled him in a special needs class (Steven didn't know this the monitor was deliberately pointed away from him). Then the principle said something into the microphone on his desk.

Minutes later Connie carefully and tactfully opened the door and as she did she suppressed a gasp.

"This is the new kid,and you _will_ give him a tour of the campus. Now, BEGONE THOT!" the principle boomed.

As the pair walked they talked.

"I'm kind of scared." steven moped

"Why would you be ?"

"Because I've never been to a school of any sort before! And what you've told me about the kids I should be scared!"

"Okay,let me get this all see here, you've been abducted twice, fought hundreds of monsters many of them 1-2 hundred times your size and forcefully launched into interplanetary space by your own family. After all that and you fear SCHOOL! The 2nd tamest place in the universe !

"Yes." Steven said putting on the weird,yet cute face he can when he doesn't feel like taking.

"You really are something else,"

"No… I'm Steven!"

Connie promptly facepalmed.

"Okay back to business this is the art department, it was almost burned down."

"Wow"

"Okay here's the back office and the therapist,"

"Okay"

"And lastly the math and science departments"

"Oh , neato, but."

"But what"

"What's that shadowy place over there?"

Connie looked him dead in the eyes,

"That's the theater department, you must never go there."

"Okey dokey."

"Well that's it. Since the administration is still working out your classes I think you're supposed to shadow me."

In here mind she though, "this will be _interesting_."

The bell rung, and lo and behold the once empty hallways instantly fooled with students. Connie grabbed Steven and they ran through the mass of students, Connie expertly dodged through the crowd and arrived at 2nd period class Biology. They quickly sat at the back of the class. The teacher came to the front of the class she sat down and found a little sticky note on her desk.

"Okay, according to this sticky there's either a new student of a very bad prankster."

Steven raised his hand.

"I'm the new student! Also what's biology?"

"It's the study of life, anyone who's passed any kind of english class would know."

"I've never been to school I'm just following my friend Connie!"

"Oh, this is going to be rich." the teacher deadpanned.

Connie slammed her head against the desk _This is going great, less than a minute in and he's already done for. This is just fine._

The teacher broke the silence

"Okay it doesn't say your name here so I assume you do know your name, right?"

At this point most of the class was recording this to put on "clicktalk" (snapchat).

"My name is Steven Universe!"

There was silence, then all of a sudden there was uproarious laughter. Because who the hell has "Universe" as a last name? Of course this all his the fact that they wished their last name was "Universe".

The rest of the period went a little better than the beginning but not by much, between the lack of classroom etiquette and not knowing everything from Preschool to 6th grade really made Connie regret certain choices she had made. This continues through social studies and up to lunch. She helped him get lunch. Now the final stretch, PE and Health, hopefully he can not mess up in the this last part.

"Okay Steven next up is PE"

"What's PE"

"It's just exercise class just remember NO MAGIC. The stunt you pulled this morning was already pushing it, just imagine if you were caught on tape doing magic the world can only take so much magic."

She was using the **puppy eyes** again.

"O...kay?"

"Good"

The bell rung, now was the time.

They ran Connie explained that she need to change into her uniform and told him how to get to the weight room. Steven ran to the room and saw it he quickly turned and entered the room. He saw weights everywhere. A small yet muscular man,no,dude he seemed alright. Steven decided to get serious .

"Hello, my name's Steven Universe!"

"Hey, bro, you ready for PE?"

"Hmmm, maybe ?"

"Good, are ready to get RIPPED BRO"

"YEAH BRO."

At that moment Connie walked in.

"Hellooooo… Connie…"

Steven said.

PE went surprisingly well, and the teacher was impressed with Steven and his above average lifting abilities. 90 minutes later the bell rang, the final class was next, health class. With the nice and kind Ms. Elves . Though no matter how good of a teacher she was Steven quickly lost all the childhood innocence he had ( _if ya know what I mean *wink*_ ) . but finally the day came to an end, Connie and Steven walked home.

Steven broke the mutual silence.

"Okay today was fun but all those teachers gave me all these papers, what do I do with them?"

"Oh, thats homework, you do it at home."

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

"Yes welcome to reality there's homework."

"Okay next time I get grabbed by anyone I need to stay in the bubble longer."

He bubbled and sent his homework back to the temple. As if he had some magical 6th sense lion showed up at that moment and Steven hopped on but fell off the other side, as lions are very slippery, but you wouldn't know. Steven hopped on _again_ this time no slipping. He and lion warped away saying only

"Good byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee"

The words faded dramatically as they flew off.

After about 5-7 minutes he was home, but no one else so he sat at the table, being totally illiterate. After thinking about how to do this, thinking of who could help him and he moaned, face against the counter, defeated.

"I wish I had help with this homework"

Suddenly his gem growed,the door to rose's room opened. He knew what to do, He grabbed his homework, and walked into rose's room.

Somewhere very far away a mechanical announcer said in an ominous tone,

"End Chapter 1, begin chapter 2"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Alarmed

Steven walked into his mom's room, a pink expanse than create what you ask for out of clouds . He had some bad times it here, but always he got out. He thought for a second, he finally properly stated his question and asked,

"Okay room, I need help with homework."

An electronic announcer's voice boomed,

"Activating tactical advisor -042- , please stand clear of exit point."

Soon an alarm began ringing as an old mainframe rose out of the floor, it's tape desk rotating at ungodly rates, with a glass cylinder in the middle, with a bubbled gem. The gem looked like a silver box with quartz spikes jutting out It was missing a corner . Before Steven could react the cylinder slid back down and the bubble popped. The gem floated up into the air. A thin disk of light appeared around the gem, then the disk went up and down, each full movement adding detail to the floating figure. Eventually after 5 passes the gem had formed, she was about as tall as a peridot with the similar attire, with some differences, one, her clothes where whitish-gray and she had near human skin tones,two she had a little skirt that looked like that of a lapis, and three long flowing white hair not dissimilar to that of an amethyst, but most importantly she had diamond shaped iris and a weird multicolored cornea. Steven got up for the fetal position and hid behind the mainframe and heard.

"Oh it does feel great to be me!"

Steven thought about talking to her but remembered Bismuth and shuddered. Sadly she found him before he found her. This time though she had a visor that covered her eyes and ears, it glowed blue-white. She looked at him and said in a way that shook him to his core,

" _ **And who, are you!**_ And why are YOU in MY server room."

"Um…"

"I will end you if you don't tell me who you are."

A broad blade with a buzzsaw blade on the end

"Um… I'm rose's son."

"Oh… Hmm… so she really did, well she did say she would one day, well. The room doesn't summon me for nothing what's the problem,Steven?"

Steven was slightly shaken up by the fact that this gem who just appeared knew his name and mom.

"Oh right, where are my manners!My name's pyritic quartz, and I must assume you need help."

"Yes I have a slight case of I can't read english!"

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "I think I can help with that," To the room "set time dilation to 10X"

"Um… what did you just do?"

"I made time here faster, so you can get this over faster because I think you need to sleep, right?"

"Yes , I do need sleep."

"Okay, this will take time."

A month passes in room time, but outside an hour had passed. Steven emerged from the room with new knowledge and literacy and did his homework now, with time to spare so he called connie. Soon the gems appear on the warp pad. Steven created them enthusiastically.

"I found a new gem guys, she's like peridot but nice, cool and can make things out of light!"

Pearl gave garnet and terrified look,then looked at Steven,

"You released _Her_!"

"What's so bad about her?"

Garnet responded.

"She was the only successful forced fusion experiment, she is a ball of hate,rage,insanity and chaos, perfectly hidden by a mask of pure a tactical and brilliant mind."

Suddenly the door to rose's was blasted off and crashed strait through the front of Steven's house. Pyritic Quartz walked through the steaming hole. She now was wearing her signature armour, a thin suit but it fully covered her, with mechanical hand with a ball "palm" and five cylindrical "fingers". On the back of the legs a long bar came out, like stilts, and a folding grappling hook that was connected to a real that sat on her shoulder and to top it off a small,sleek jetpack. She yelled,

"AND I'M BACK IN BLACK!"

As the the main refrain of back in black played.

The Crystal Gems ran and hid behind the counter with Steven in tow, Pyritic Quartz ran out of the hole the used to be the door. The leg enhancement making a noise similar to a pogo stick. She jumped over the deck railing and deftly landed on the beach. Suddenly a circular screen made of light appeared, she tentatively tapped it, soon she had two more similar screens on which she tapped, typed and swiped furiously, then muttered,

"Oh no… I'll have to perform a manual activation override."

She grumbled at herself some more, than a pair of massive glowing blue, feathered wing came out of her back, and with a single flap she was launched high into the air. The gems carefully rose out of cover making sure the arsonist that had destroyed both doors was finally gone. Pearl looked at Steven and said,

"This has got to be the biggest mistake you have ever made, and now we're going to have to defeat a gem that nearly did an Everyone Dies™ during a training drill. We are totally dead! Or worse, if she finds her other half then this world may as well be dead."

Garnet just stopped functioning, and Amethyst just went back one of culinary "projects" that involved pizza, cake, a burrito and a traffic cone, to afraid and didn't actually know anything about Pyritic quartz.

.

Steven knew what to do, and called Connie.

Somewhere, a voice said,

"End chapter 2, beginning Chapter 3"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The part where she kills you (not you the reader,yes you the protagonists)

Pearl and the gems are planning about what to do, pearl starts, "Okay, so only me and garnet actually know about her. But I will bring Steven and Amethyst up to speed. Pyritic Quartz is the actual final result of the forced fusion experiments."

Steven, asked, " Then why isn't she a monster?"

"Well, she is a monster, not in the literal sense."

"I mean why does she act like a normal gem?"

"The Diamonds figured out that the difference between a gem monster and a normal gem was to give it some humanity."

"Like teach it to be good?"

"No, they added a human consciousness into the gem, giving a centralised control, making it less of a monster."

"So… why is this one so bad?"

"She's a forced fusion of a peridot,lapis lazuli, amethyst, pearl, a human and pink diamond, I'm the only person who knows about that last part."

"Oh… I see the problem."

"And she is very cunning and insane."

"Why?"

"She is directed by six voices in her head, do you see why she is actually clinically insane."

"Oh…"

Steven was contemplating the fact the paradox that the temple door was blasted off its hinges, even though it didn't have any hinges. Soon he called Connie,

"Hey Connie, I have messed up with something really bad."

"Oh, really, like almost everyday you do that."

So Steven told Connie everything Pearl had told him and more.

Connie was suspicious about the part with the small corner of pyrite missing from the mysterious went into her room, looked and found her rock collection. She picked up a blackened piece of pyrite that looked like it could fill the missing hole in that gem. A face of pure,refined terror passed over her face. She ran to the phone and called Steven back,

"Um, Steven, you know how the gem was missing part of her gem?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssssssss?"

"I think I have the missing part."

Steven resigns himself to reading on his phone. A news report of a lone person with a gun and armour, near where Connie lives,

"Okay,I know you don't want any more bad news Connie."

"You don't need to warn me I can hear the gunfire and explosions and the I can smell the normal fire,my parents are saying we need to go right now!"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"We're coming to fix this and we need your cool sword skills!"

"Okay?"

The Crystal gems all jump onto lion, and all fall except Garnet and Steven. They warp off to Connie's neighborhood. They stay silent as they now know that this is getting to the point that may be far above their skill level and Steven's survivability rate. Pearl thought about a plan. Garnet just sat, unfazed by anything. Amethyst was sitting in almost stoic silence. Steven was thinking about how to deal with an enemy who actually understood that he was not rose quartz definitely better than Jasper or Bismuth. Lion chose that moment to exit the warpstreme. Their senses were assaulted by a combination of gasoline,smoke and the primordial smell of death. Through the smoke Steven saw a figure with a very large rocket launch. She turned around and looked at Steven and the gems, her rocket launcher releasing a whiff of smoke. They heard a distant explosion,

"Oh, it's you, you know it's been a long time." Pearl did her best to sound threatening, "You won't get away with this!" "I think we can put this all behind us,for Rose, you _monster._ "

She whipped out what she would later call the "pneumatic,magnetic bolt launcher",and shot a the Gems. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst jumped out of the way while Steven just used his shield. Pyritic Quartz summoned her shield, which was more like a large buzzsaw that floated in front of her forearm, and her sword. Then the unexpected happened, for a second she flickered and then came back but this time she had a noticeable purple hue and a very different personality, similar to that of an Amethyst,

"Garnet, you better not sing or I will go totally ape-s*** because you are really bad at it."

She charged at Garnet, Garnet jumped to punch her from above,but Pyritic Quartz knew she would, she raised her shield. Garnet hit the Shield and then was propelled into the air, Pyritic Quartz did a quick pirouette and threw her shield at Garnet who was in shock as the quartz had just jumped the track of fate. Then she was severed in half. The quartz bubbled her victims, Amethyst said, "You may be all cool about defeating Garnet, but I will end you!" Pyritic Quartz turned, with a near demonic smile, "Oh, it's the new runt, you know you may be a joke, but most people do like a good joke."

Pyritic Quartz make a new shield and charged. Amethyst, who owned more than 2 holographic brain cells, used her whip to grab the sword right out of Pyritic Quartz's hand. She stood for a moment in victory, then she realised she had only gotten the blade. She looked at Pyritic Quartz who had the hilt, but where the blade was there was a button, she pushed it and the blade exploded poofing Amethyst,who was quickly bubbled. Pyritic Quartz looked around,

"There's three gems and Steven, where is the third."

"RIGHT HERE!" Pearl shrieked as she jumped down onto her foe.

"Ending track 3," said a familiar automated voice, "beginning track 4".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Total Lunacy

We resume to see Pearl descending on the evil quartz, quarterstaff angled downward. Before she hit her target she stopped, not figuratively as in to realise she wasn't doing something right, she literally stopped. No movement, because Pyritic Quartz had see her coming. She had grabbed the staff, before Pearl could react Pyritic Quartz had shot her through the chest, "I forgot how much fun it is to defeat gems who think they are so good at fighting."

She quickly bubbled her fallen foe, in a glassy white bubble. The she heard something that concerned her slightly, the sound of two gems fusing, or more accurately, a gem/human and a human fusing. Without turning her back she greeted them in the scary, bone chilling way she does, "Hello, _Stevonnie,_ " she turned around to face them, or her, she wasn't sure what she was "this is something new, two humans and a gem."

"Wait, Two?" Stevonnie said in a confused tone.

"I'll explain later"

Pyritic Quartz, sumonded a new weapon, a bar that ran parallel to the arm but extended past the the end by a foot and a half (or for those who prefer the meter, a bit less than half a meter). The extended part was highly electrified, with A/C or D/C current of you choice, Pyritic Quartz liked D/C. They both readied their shields, and charged. There was some sword vs. electro-stick fighting, both shields were used to their full extent. But after 15 minutes Pyritic Quartz did something that proved the superiority of her electro-stick. She set the current type to D/C. (side note, D/C sticks and A/C repelles). Using her stick she grabs Stevonnie by the shield, the stick's current latched on,then with a single quick jerk of the arm, sent Stevonnie over her head and slammed against the cracked pavement, she went unconscious.

"Sorry to pull a dirty move on you, but we need to go, the police, Swat and a few other government agencies are on the way."

She grabbed Stevonnie and quickly used her light powers to make an adequate getaway vehicle, an odd sort of a plane, she threw Stevonnie in the backseat and took off. Stevonnie finished passing out as the rumble of engines started, and the airplane flew off, leaving the rural neighborhood in ruins and ash.

About five hours later Steven and Connie woke up next to Rose's sword, in its sheath and properly stowed, then remembered being thrown into a plane, they were in one. They also heard the news coming from a screen in the front seat of the small plane,

"Tom I'm here where about five hours ago a major act of terrorism occurred, witnesses say, a woman clad in armour fought four other people, killing 3 and abducting one, then taking what appeared to be a piece of gold or pyrite. When the police tried to intervene she *somehow* grabbed a high powered rocket launcher out of thin air and blasted the 2 police cars, with 4 dead and 2 in critical condition, civilian casualties unknown, Back to you, Bill for the weather."

The broadcast paused, the pilot looked into the back seat, "Wow, you up faster than I expected, just a warning, don't try to escape, we're flying at around 50,000 feet. Connie, you should know the significance of that figure."

Connie gasped, "We're that high up!"

"Yes we are." Pyritic Quartz responded with a smirk.

Steven asked, "What so important about that?"

Connie explained, "We're so high up that if we were to jump out, we would pass out."

"Oh."

"That's right kiddo, I'm pretty good at these sorts of things. You wanna watch the news, you know we really made some headlines."

Connie and Steven mulled it over, "Yes we do." They were handed the phone. "Little word of advice, to make the screen bigger just pull on the top left corner."

Steven and Connie watched the new report in a state of horror, though news hadn't seen Steven and Connie they had the whole sword vs. electro-stick fight on tape even the cool finishing move.

Connie spoke to Pyritic Quartz, "Okay, you caught us, where are we going?"

"To Russia."

"Why Russia?"

"That's where my Launch base is."

"Wait a minute, WE'RE GOIN TO RIDE A ROCKET INTO SPACE!"

"Yes that the current plan."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because I used to live on the moon. I have a massive facility that for the last 5000 year was run by a computer."

"Okay so you have a computer, a moon base-"

"That a very derogatory name but yes"

"-and a secret rocket launch facility"

"I have all that and more."

"Wow."

"Anyways the Crystal Gems are already on the moon, and we have a half hour flight and a two hour spaceflight to get to the moon."

Half an hour later they flew over the sea that occupies most of Russia, Pyritic Quartz looked into the back to see if her two prisoners were in some state of being alive, "Were here!" The airplane circled a mysterious island in the center of this mysterious sea, landing on the island, they all got out, Pyritic Quartz did a weird thing with her arm. A dark grey door and stairway came out of the ground, "After you." Pyritic Quartz beckoned.

Far away, an announcer announced "Section 4a complete, Starting Section 4b."


	5. Chapter 4b

Chapter 4b : sphess rakhs

The Four Crystal Gems woke to find themselves in a sort cage, similar to the one that Jasper had held them in previously but the field surrounded them entirely, with a blue tint. Then they noticed the massive ominous mounting system that looked like an arm hanging down from the ceiling. There was instead of a hand, a massive screen. The screen was looking away at the time that the gems reformed it turn to face them. On the screen flashed the faces of many different types of gems. Then she spoke in a near human female tone, "Hello Gems, how are feeling today, because I feel less dead since that time you mURDERED me."

Pearl whispered to the others, "She's been reactivated, great."

The computer added "By the way don't let your gem touch the emancipation barrier, or it will poof out of existence. I made them myself, as a better alternative to destabiliser barriers. I'm not allowed to kill or torture you until Pyritic Quartz gets here at least, so maybe we should catch up on what happened while I was busy being dead."

Pearl responded, "We won the war, but the diamonds corrupted the entire crystal gems except us and Rose, who is dead because she had a son with a human."

"Oh that must be why she is coming back through the central launch station."

Amethyst interjected, "Did the Humans see us fight her?"

"Oh please," said the computer said rotating to enter landscape, "your internet, new and government watchlist famous!"

"Oh WHAT!" Pearl responded.

"The many human news stations have full video of the entire fight and some people even have on the ground footage through social media!"

The computer switched back to a portrait mode and the screen went black except a red eye that looked down on the gems, "you have really dropped the ball on this. You guys must be getting soft. Well, I have a massive factory to restart and a spaceship dry dock to reactivate. You will have to wait two or more hours before Pyritic Quartz and the two kids you were dragging along get here."

The massive computer turned around to get back to work and the gems began to plan.

"Ending chapter 4b, beginning chapter 5," a raspy voice said, imitating the voice he had heard earlier.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Adventures with space time rips

Pyritic Quartz and her two "prisoners" walked down the gray-black corridors. Pyritic Quartz was using her screen to try to turn on the lights as they walked. She had, thankfully made a flashlight before they entered the massive labrinth-like facility. They navigated the facility, then all of a sudden the lights blasted on, the group reeled in surprise, their eyes adjusting to the new aboundancy of light. Pyritic Quartz spoke, "Okay this just got easier and mysterious, I didn't turn on the lights and lights usually do turn themselves on."

Connie replied, "Who actually lives here in such a low light environment?"

"I bet it was just Argus, he probably detected us entering the facility."

Steven asked,"Is Argus a gem?"

"Oh, no Argus is his own thing, he's not technically a gem but is kind of a gem he blurs the lines really."

"Oh."

"Unlike you though."

"Why?"

Connie was done listening to this exchange, asking "when we were fused, you called us a fusion of three,why?"

Pyritic Quartz responded, "very simple, Contrary to what most would believe, Steven isn't 50-50 human to gem."

"WWWWWWWW HHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAA TTTTTTTTTT!" Steven exclaimed.

"You're better, you're 100-100 human to gem, you're all of both. Objectively superior to any gem or human, by far, well actually by 100%."

The to kids looked at each other in shock.

"And to add on, Steven is nearly immortal, as his chromosomal caps *do* spontaneously regenerate, so ageing past his prime should never be a problem."

Then Pyritic Quartz stopped, they all stood in a massive atrium with a single bubbled gem. Pyritic Quartz waltzed up to it and inspected the the shiny pink bubble as if it were a piece of art. "So this is where he was." she popped the bubble and in a literal flash the gem soared into the air and began with the "framework" of the gem flickered the continued to form. Then the black and white figure dropped down in front of the quartz. The odd figure had the gem in the chest, with a very pale face and hands, with long flowing robes,no,a smooth mist that emanated from the gem's body flowing all the way to the ground. The gem itself was a glossy black sphere with a single white band. He stood up, becoming nearly as tall Garnet, but skinnier and more lanky. His "cloak" if you could call it that, under the black cloak there was an unnaturally pale face with black piercing eyes,the whole eye was black, but a small part in the middle was white.

He looked around, then he spoke in a low,slow gravelly voice, "Where am I?" Pyritic Quartz responded curtly, "Your in the main launch station, after rose quartz "poofed" us she put me in her room, and put you here. It's been five thousand years since the gem war, humans have entered a new age, Homeworld wants to destroy the earth(as usual) and Rose Quartz had a son!" She said pointing to Steven. The mysterious gem looked at Steven, extending an arm, "Hello, I'm Onyx, you must be Rose's son,how are you?"

"Um… I'm, good, I think?"

"Well, that quartz is very nice person if you get to know her, though getting to know her may not be appropriate for all ages."

Steven looked around worriedly, "Are you evil or something, because you look very evil."

Connie nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry I get that a lot, and this," he summoned his weapon, a massive scythe "doesn't help opinions."

Pyritic Quartz interrupted them, "Are you children ready to go?"

They all nodded in agreement, and the quartz walked off with the 3 followers.

They navigated the hallways until she abruptly stopped, in a hanger, the metal walls rusted out to reveal the stone under it. In the middle there was an odd sort of craft, it looked like someone took a private jet, removed the wings and other control surfaces instead, there was a massive jetliner engine attached to the back, the intake looking as if it would eat the rest of the craft, around the end, there were four small fins. Pyritic Quartz looked at it, using her visor, that no one had noticed until now. She turned to talk to Connie and Steven, "You've both used a warp pad before, with no issues, right?"

"Um, yeah." they both replied.

"That's good, this is the fastest vehicle you will ever see, I can guarantee this, no matter how much better tech homeworld has."

Connie asked, "What is even is it?"

"This is warpstreme spallation-craft™(patent pending), vehicle that tears space-time to bypass the cosmic speed limit, and cross the impossibly massive spans of space that is the universe!"

Steven responded, "May I have that english, senior?"

"A. I am not spanish or male, B. It's a like a warp pad, but is not limited by needing two points, you only need a ship."

Steven looked at with a new fascination, "How fast can it go?!"

"So fast, it cannot be described by any current model of the universe."

"Woah." they all said in awe.

"Yeeeep, that's the power of proper use of space-time spallation!"

The door to the interior opened and the *mandatory* mist came out as the door slowly opened. They all got in, and were created by the beautiful interior of the craft. It was as fancy as most private jets, with 4 seats, some windows, seatbelts carpeted floor, and a television. Pyritic Quartz walked to the front, where there was a door, to the cockpit, of course. She opened it, walked though, closing and locking the door behind her.

The other door closed. The two children sat down on the seatbelted recliners. They and the new gem all sat around, and talked, Steven asked first, "The gem said all kinds of bad things about Pyritic Quartz, but never said anything about you, so, what's up with you?"

"Well, you see me, and my friend were sort of like Garnet, they never knew we were a fusion, because we could go forever without unfusing."

"Oh, so, who do you make when you two fuse?"

"Well, you see, when we fuse, we make the _Administrator_ other wise known as Galaxite!"

Connie, who had been silent for a long time asked, "How do you get a male gem? I have never seen a single male gem except for Steven."

"Oh it's simple really," Onyx responded, "you do the exact opposite of how you get a normal gem."

"And, what is that?"

"You take a life-depleted planet, you shatter hundreds of gems, sprinkle them around and finally, you plant an Onyx gemstone into the ground, and out you get an Onyx!"

Steven said, "Wow, that's pretty dark."

"I know! But I'm the only Onyx in the universe, so it wasn't that bad."

"That's cool… I guess?" Connie said timidly.

Then the seats wheeled around to point at the front of the craft, the seat belts snapped into place, and the pilot's voice came over the intercom, "This is your pilot speaking, this will be a routine earth to moon transfer, so keep to yourselves during launch and landing, prepare for angle adjustment and G-forces of 2-3.5 so, please, if anything comes out of your fleshy bodies, please wait until we exit the atmosphere to re-attach them."

Connie said, "Gee thanks"

"IIIIIII heard that!" a sing-songy voice came from the cockpit.

The whole craft turned up, to become perpendicular with the ground. Then the engine started with a whine, then crescendoed to a loud low roar. Then the spacecraft started to fly, the acceleration kicked in first it was bearable at 1.5 g's then it got to 2 g's, it was annoying, 3 g's it was painful. It stopped, they had exited the atmosphere, the black starry expanse of space greeted them, and the earth fell away . Then gravity disappeared, the engine stopped and the pilot's voice came on, "I hope nothing fell out during launch, if so, you may now exit your seat to retrieve it." with that the seatbelts disappeared to where they came from.

The two kids floated away, while Onyx stayed well rooted into the chair as he was a gem, and gems stay rooted to physical objects, like recliners. The cockpit door opened and in floated Pyritic Quartz, the two children looked at her quizzically, because she should be firmly on the floor. She looked at them, "it's a long story, and I came to tell you that it will be about five more minutes until we make the jump to the moon so don't get too comfy floating around." She tried to turn around and go into the cockpit and closed the door. On all the windows a timer for five minutes was displayed. So Steven and Connie made haste back to their seats. Steven asked the now more serious looking Onyx, "Why does she float, she's a gem, right?"

"Well, she was more than just a gem, she was an experiment-"

"In forced fusion! Pearl told me about that part!"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she has many abilities, but, they come at the price of two disadvantages. One, she has no physical form, she must use her light bending powers to make an organic one. Two, she in most cases she has control but under certain conditions one of her separate gems takes control."

"Oh, like when she turned purple!"

"Yes, the amethyst in her took control during the fight."

As if synchronised with the ship, the engine roared to life, but something odd happened. Everything stretched out lengthwise, in a resounding "BOOM" the ship entered a state that looked as though the whole ship was using a warpad. The ship was now -un stretched and travelling fairly slowly, less than a percent of its maximum speed, one hour from the Earth to the Moon. The seatbelts disappeared again, the kids didn't float away this time. The door to cockpit opened, in came the pilot.

 _AN : sorry if this chapter and previous chapters seem like a wall of text._

 _PS, why yes I *did* just invent a fictitious way to go really fast._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Think We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Today's first part of the story will be dedicated to reading the safety label on the "Experimental Warpstreme Spallation Drive (patent pending)"

Do not eat while in warp space, do not exceed 100 x C if you're organic, do not exit the craft under any and all circumstances, if you're organic and exit the craft The S and T corporation is not liable for the annihilation of time, forward and back. Do not fly the craft near to out of the edge of the warp tunnel, if flown out of tunnel the craft will explode, the debris will be scattered across all of time-space. If you are allergic to rips in time-space do not use this product. If you have a severe reaction to this product call you doctor and a theoretical physicist.

Things you can do in warp space: Live forever in warp space, enjoy the minimal gravity, travel at speeds yet to be described in physics.

This announcement made by The Board of Concerned Theoretical Physicists on Time and Space.

The ship was still cruising at relativistic speed to the moon, The group was sitting around, Pyritic Quartz, Onyx, Connie And Steven sitting in awkward silence. The Blue-white backdrop of the warp tunnel glinting through the windows. Pyritic Quartz pulled out a device to work on. Onyx just sat perfectly still, staring into nowhere. Connie was reading a magazine from the little bin of oddly up to date magazines and Steven was reading over her shoulder. The device Pyritic Quartz was using flashed red and beeped furiously as it vibrated.

"Oh no, nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono!"

She ran to the cockpit, and flipped switches, turned knobs, and consulted multiple video screens. "The Sun Insinerator is coming towards us! Run! Panick! Sit in your chairs and try not to die while I deal with this!"

"Um, Okay" was the general response from the cabin.

"I'm going to pull some serious moves here so buckle up!"

The ship exited the warp tunnel above the moon, at the time it was waning crescent. In front of them stood the Sun Insinerator . In the cockpit a face Steven and Connie both knew, Lars.

"Who the f*** are you!" Pyritic Quartz demanded.

"I'm Lars and your dead!"

"Oh please, all you have is a toy, and i've got the SS Euridice!"

"Am I supposed to know the significance of that?"

"No, but you will soon." she said in a evil sounding tone.

"Really?"

"Excuse me for a moment, Onyx, ready the hex-panzerfaust and the Typhon missile system, it's the big red button."

Onyx rolled his eyes and pushed the large red button (it was the envy of most nuclear armed leaders)

"Thank you, Onyx, now buckle up, I need to put this little f**boi in his place."

"Wait, is that me!" Lars exclaimed.

"Yes it's you, and eat an entire d***!"

The Eurydice rocketed toward the small scout ship, concealed bolt canons revealed themselves, blasting furiously at it, each shell delivered with the intent to maim,distort and kill this dumb little ship and it's crew. At that moment Connie and Steven realised exactly what was happening. They shouted in unison "NO stop he's our friend!"

"Wait what?"

"He's our friend just let him go"

Pyritic Quartz laughed "you're friends with this incompetent, backwards, voice cracking, pastel pink human!" at this she snorted at the hilarity "who can't defeat a five thousand year old clanky old transport ship!" She wheezed intensely.

"YES!"

"Okay,okay, jeez," she turned on the communicator, "Okay kiddo, according to the little meatbags in here you're they're friend, so I'm giving you five minutes to scram before I end you, got it? Good."

The other end of the video feed showed the bridge in total dismay and destruction.

"Okay a**hole, you got yourself five minutes to leave the moon's sphere of influence before I turn your ship to s*** with my panzerfaust."

A pink hand raised itself into view, then changed to a thumbs up, the now wrecked Sun Incinerator putted it's way to earth. Pyritic Quartz turned to Steven and Connie, "Sorry about that, I was worried that he could destroy us in one shot, and looked threatening. To be entirely frank, this ship is held together by warning stickers and metal patches."

"But you absolutely destroyed Lars's Ship ! How? Why?"

"A. because I'm the best pilot in all of gem history, B. he was trying to bully me out of my own patch of sky. _NEVER do that to me_."

"Okey-dokey."

"Good, get to you chair, we're coming in for the final approach for lunar landing."

The Eurydice flipped around as the passengers made haste to their seats. In a cough, sputter then a roar the ship slowed down to land on the moon. The ship fell slowly to the surface, and a small landing pad came into view, one hundred feet above it the ship rapidly slowed from 250+ mph to 2 mph, then it came to a stop right on the pad.

"This is my favorite part."

The pad began to descend like and elevator, as they went down they noticed the thick layers of armour that protected what was bellow. They finally reached the area that was beneath the armour, a sprawling vertical tunnel filled with cubes that seemed to float in the air, suspended by massive rails, with wires that hung down.

"This is where I used to work! This is the moon base."

A device rotated the Euridice back to being horizontal

"You may now leave you seats!"

Steven and Connie ran to the window, "Woah, how deep does this hole go?"

"I don't actually know, we found this hole, built a cover over it and lived in it. Eventually we began mining out the moon here and manufacturing weapons and testing them. What you see here is the biggest R&D, factory, missile defence center and mining operation in the history of all gem kind, as far as I know."

"Woah, how come Lion didn't take me here?"

"Oh that's because Rose never left Earth, Lion didn't come here. I was the boss here, this was my domain, I made all the tools and weapons that made the Crystal Gem great, hell I even invented the warp pad."

"Wait a minute, you invented the warp pad!"

"Yes then Homeworld stole one and copied my work."

"Woah."

"I've also had less proud times."

Onyx piped up, "She's the one who invented the Breaking Point."

Steven said, " _You invented it!_ "

"Okay, okay look, before you beat me into a puddle it was supposed to be a test on a new type of mining devise, a proof of concept, the Bismuth took it and weaponised it."

"Oh."

"Yes, see Rose had the same reaction, see there's the problem, you get all angry if I step an inch out of line. Don't be like her, or you will be found in a very shallow grave on the surface of the moon."

Steven backed off.

"Good. Hey Argus!"

"Yes?"

"Oh great! You still work, so she didn't come and unplug you."

"She didn't but some of her lackeys did."

"Oh."

"I just plugged myself back in."

"Good. what's back online?"

"Everything, Green across the board."

"Can you restart robot production?"

"Sure thing, with ARC destabilizers?"

"Yes."

"Can you take us to the main control center?"

"What am I, your personal valet?"

"Possibly?" Pyritic Quartz shrugged.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"And…?"

"Okay."

The ship moved along it's rail towards a large black dome close to the center of the hole. A small door opened as the ship's pad came up beside it, the door on the ship opened. They all walked out in silence. First the quartz, then Onyx, lastly Steven and Connie, holding hand as they walked to meet their fate.

They were greeted by Argus, and the still trapped Crystal Gems. Pyritic Quartz Introduced them, "Steven and Connie this is Argus."

Steven and Connie were amazed.

"You're supposed to say "Hi" or "Hello" or whatever people say now."

"Uh… hello?" they said confused but enamoured by the sheer size of the computer.

"Hello I'm Argus, you know that voice that Pyritic Quartz talks to."

"Oh."

"Here's your friends!"

It nodded to the contained Crystal Gems, sitting in the little prison Argus had made.

They sat there, looking sad, like dogs in a travel carrier. Steven ran to them, a panel opened to stop him.

"Don't touch that ! You'll kill yourself!"

"Oh. ok."

"Yeah, we really need to keep you and Connie not dead." She Chided. Steven wandered around looking at the giant dome, the giant robot arm that inhabited it and the panels the inhabited that moved around to form screens, passage ways and barriers. Connie sat in shock at the computing behemoth, as it was "talking" with the two gems. She knew two things A. Humans are not safe on the Moon, B. these gems look like they are of the extra-threatening variety, C. Every space adventure she ended very poorly, in her experience.

Elsewhere an alarm went off, a klaxxon sounded danger to an authority unquestioned. Ships were getting ready for a war that had been on pause for five thousand years, angry orders barked down though a byzantine chain of command. A war machine covered in dust and rust came to a start. A new threat, another crater to make out of it.

 _AN: Guess who has an account, I do now I can post this on my own time!_

 _Now you can find all this under my account!_ _Galaxite is anagery ← my username._

 _Why yes I do love me some cliffhangers that aren't really cliffhangers_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Galaxite, lord of the moon

Connie was pacing about, looking about, she took in her surroundings. The caged Crystal Gems, Steven running around poking at Argus, who didn't like being poked. Pyritic Quartz and Onyx arguing about "Pylons" and weather or not they need to build more. She was making a plan. She wasn't sure if it would work but she needed one, and this one seemed like the best. See had seen the all-too visible prison control button that would deactivate the barrier that contained the crystal gems. She waited near it, biding her time until Steven would get close enough to help her defend for a short time as the contained gems escaped. She did have the pink broadsword. He finally got to her, she sprang into action, she smashed the off button, Steven seeing this realised what was happening, the barrier now gone. The three captors turned and saw this all unfold in the blink of an eye. The now liberated gems summoned their weapons. But in this light only Onyx seemed slightly inconvenienced, And an unholy psychopathic smile grew on Pyritic Quartz's face. She turned to Onyx, "Do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest." Onyx curtly replied.

The two began to dance, something gems do very rarely except for fusing, Onyx danced to inaudible jazz swing as Pyritic Quartz danced to only the heaviest of metal songs. They got closer and closer until they fell into each other, a bright light, then a small mushroom cloud consumed them. When the smoke dissipated there stood one gem, a rather tall gem, but not much bigger than Smokey Quartz. She wore a brilliant suit of knightly armour, studded with small spikes of crystal quartz. This all was overshadowed by the trench coat that went all the way down to the floor. She had a giant mop of grey hair ran down her/his (not sure which) back.

It's eyes were covered by only the coolest reflective aviator sunglasses.

"Hello, Galaxite, at your service. By the way, it's a she."

Pearl said, "well at least she only has two arms, right."

"Wrong." four glowing arms appeared behind the fusion.

"Well this just got a lot harder."

In each of the hands a twelve gauge shotgun appeared. In the two that were the normal arms first a scythe materialized, but the fusion shook her head, this wouldn't do. On one side a block of metal with quartz crystal spikes. "Now introducing, the spiky-smashy super scythe! Argus, play me some good tunes."

"Why of course, what kind?"

"Play me some techno-metal if you would."

"Got it Galaxite!"

Music blasted in the dome at over 130 decibels. Galaxite prepared to fight the Crystal Gems. She charged them, Steven's and Connie's eyes couldn't focus, the music made the eye fluids wobble in a way that made it nearly impossible to see. By some miracle they found two pairs of ear plugs in Connie's giant backpack that she took every time she went anywhere. They put them on, the now muffled music made it possible for them to retain their hearing. Meanwhile the Crystal Gems were all locked in combat against Galaxite, who began using extra scythes and hammers instead shotguns. She was easily holding the gems at bay. Steven and Connie attacked, Connie jabbing with the sword while Steven defended her. This enraged Galaxite, but she didn't let it show, instead she continued her whitisism,

"Oh look who joined the fight! The little meatballs! You're so cute, you know thinking that you can do anything to me. It really would be such a shame if I had to end you, though this room would look nice with a red trim,you know."

She continued her attacks, breaking the panels that made up the floor in the process. To her luck she saw an opening in one of the gems, Amethyst, as always. Who she slammed with the hammer side of her weapon, Amethyst flew across the room, poofing against the far wall. The floor opened under her gem, it fell away to somewhere underneath the dome. This now tipped the scales to Galaxite's favor. Steven fell over onto Connie after blocking a hammer strike, this caused them to unintentionally fuse into Stevonnie. It wasn't much of an advantage, but it was something, now another opening came. A gap large enough to deftly slide through, then she switched weapons to a more long range weapon, of her design, a magnetic hand cannon, with a full clip and a look of anger on her face,

"Goodbye seer, I shall see you soon, good enemy"

A single shell silently flew forth from the weapon, gliding through the air at supersonic speeds, it shattered the pair of shades that covered Garnet's eyes. It punctured her third eye, as Galaxite's face turned to a slight smile, "see you around" she said in sarcastic tone.

"Now lets see, two down,"she looked up from counting on her fingers "two more to go, great!" Argus had been hanging around in the background. Galaxite turned to it, "Would you like the honor to remove this pearl from the playing field?"

"Why yes I would."

Pearl was infuriated, "THE PLAYING FIELD! Is this kind of game for you!"

Galaxite turned to her, "Why yes, and you seem to have lost at it." as the panel under opened, dropping the poor pearl into the room below.

"Let go, just you and me, lets go, one one two. (roughly rounded)"

(At this point Argus knew what was going to happen and started play "duel of the fates")

Galaxite summoned her buzz-saw broadsword, looked at her target, the now rather fearful fusion. She dispated her extra arms, she didn't need them. She walked towards them, the buzz-saw now speeding up to an appropriate speed. But this time Stevonnie knew what would happen, she charged to counter Galaxite's usual charge. Sword met sword over and over. Sparks flew from every engagement. Parries, thrusts and dodges in quick succession. As the song intensified so did the battle. Galaxite didn't even have her usual smile that had rested on her face during the previous parts of the battle. Even the panel move to make new hazards for the pair, stair cases that led to nowhere, panels shooting sword fighters into the air and making walls.

Then the whole building shook with a massive thud, the lights went to red, the music came to a stop, klaxons blared. Both fusions stopped, then both kind of poofed apart. Steven and Connie managed to land on their feet, Onyx and the other hand was sprawled on the fool, the wisps of his form pooled around him like black tar blood. Pyritic Quartz was standing, albeit she was having a hard time a spoke slightly drukenly

"Argus, what the hell is just happened?"

"Um… well there's three gems in a ship-"

"Now is not the time for one of those kinds of jokes."

"God dam-"

At that moment, the chapter ended.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Do People even read these?

The klaxxon blared a cry of terror as the confused Pyritic Quartz was caught up on what was happening. Still having problems similar to being highly intoxicated due to her special set of rules, as a gem experiment. Onyx is face down, in a pool of mist. Steven and Connie are concerned, they happen to have a reasonable fear of the vacuum that is space.

Connie asked, "what's happening?"

Pyritic Quartz looked at her, "a small ship is attempting to bust the roof off."

Argus added, "You know, the 50+ feet of ceramic and metal shielding that keeps this place full of Oxygen."

"Well Argus, do we have any kind of fire power to use against them?" The Quartazine pilot asked"

"Um ,well, no."

"Surface to air missiles?"

"no , but we have over 2000 ICBMs in stock."

"Oh great! We have nothing to remove a heavy fighter from the sky but enough nukes to level every city on earth. Won-F***ing-dunderful." she began slow clapping.

"We have one craft available." Argus said. Steven exclaimed "you mean the SS Eurydice?"

"Argus looked at him, "HAHA, hell no, a minute after you got out the whole thing just imploded."

"Oh"

"Yeah, but we do have an unnamed replacement!"

"OOOOOOOOOoooooooooo" Steven and Pyritic Quartz said, interest fully puicked.

A B-18 "bolo" rose from the floor via panels. Though it was modified, instead of propellers it had a semi-circle cut out of the flat part of the wings, in which an engine just like the Eurydice. This allowed the engines move around, vertical landing and flying in reverse now an option.

Argus thoughtfully concluded "Everyone likes a sequel, right?"

The entrance door lowered a small staircase, the pilot ran to it, she turn to the two children, "Look I know you have every reason not to trust me, especially now. You know after Galaxite slammed your caretakers, but I need your help."

The to kids stayed right where they were.

"Oh goddamn, I'm sorry! Jeez I can't be expected to give the most rousing speech right after unfusing! Okay, first one who get here gets a cookie cat once we're done!"

Steven ran to the ship at amazing speeds, Connie chasing him, to get him to not go in. he was already inside, at this point Connie knew getting him to not go would be impossible.

The Quartz, sitting in the pilot seat yelled "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!1!1!1!1! Newshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewshipnewship!" at the top of her lungs. The ship filled with sound as the ship engines roared to life. A hallway opened to accommodate the takeoff, fast paced electro music played as the ship gained speed. The takeoff strip turned up, so that the ship was now flying strait up. Pyritic Quartz was giggling like a child on christmas, while Steven and Connie were pressed against the back wall of the cockpit. In front a door opened up for the ship to fly into the void, in search of the attacker. The two children now unstuck from the wall walked up to the pilot seat, to see three more chairs, each with a beautiful view of the lifeless expanse. The earth was rising over the horizon. The pilot slowly eased the plane to a horizontal position, the two others sat in the back row, next to each other, Pyritic Quartz looked back, "Okay, I need one of you to be up front. So figure out who."

Steven and Connie played rock-paper-scissors for shotgun. Steven won two out of three, he got up at sat next to the pilot. Pyritic Quartz looked to her right, "Okay, kids, don't forget to buckle. Because, spinning is a good trick, and I don't want to give you a reason to not like it." the two others now properly buckle up. Steven asked the quartz who sat next to him,

"Why does Galaxite speak weird?"

"Oh, you must have noticed! She actually speaks, or at least tries to speak in Iambic pentameter."

"Ooo, what that?"

Connie piped up, "It's a form of poetic writing, Shakespeare used. "

"Good job! Yes, it mean simply speaking it lines of ten syllables, every other is accented, with usually a rhyming couplet."

"So she speaks in poetry"

"Yep"

"Woah, that's cool!"

A heavy gem fighter appeared from around the side of a boulder stack, the one that Aquamarine and Topaz used to abduct him. Steven and Connie looked slightly concerned, Pyritic Quartz looked ready to end it, but looked to Steven, "Can you press the "hail all" button, I want to know why a ship like this is doing here." Steven eyed the buttons over until he found the right one and pressed. A little phone animation appeared on the screen, the fight began flying away slowly, them stopped. The cute little phone was replaced with the face of Aquamarine who looked inconvenienced, "Oh look Topaz we got a call! From Rose Quartz too!" The pilot reached out and touched the widow, slid her finger over to her so Aquamarine saw her, not Steven,

"Ayy bish, guess who?"

"Who are you, dullard?"

"So, this is what an era 2 aquamarine looks like?"

"What!"

"You know, you're so small, and cute, it's a shame I'll have to blow you out of the sky."

"You didn't answer you dullard."

"Heh, you think I'd tell some poor excuse of a gem who I am?"

"I am the pinnacle of perfection, you dullard!"

"You keep using that word, please give us some variety."

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

"That's not quite what I meant." Pyritic Quartz said, trying to keep a straight face, Steven and Connie starting to get into the joke.

"Look if you're who I think you are, you're a Crystal Gem-"

"Wrong."

"Ok then who are you?"

"Jeef."

"That's not a type of gem."

"Meh name ies Jeef."

"STOP"

" Pyritic Quartz," she said, stopping the foolishness "a dealer in arms, spacecraft and other things."

"Oh finally."

"Yeh, I sell mostly to the Crystal Gems though."

"Then I Guess I need destroy you."

"As if, I'll be seeing you in HELL!"

Pyritic Quartz moved the throttle all the way, as "Disco Descent" began to play. The Eurydice 2 hurtled towards the gem ship. The gem ship ran, knowing a dogfight is now on. The Eurydice in and optimal position, the front of the wing open to reveal three gauss machine guns. The call screen now gone, replaced by a crossair, ammo count and structural health of the plane.

They weaved in and out, through canyons, a flying saucer chased by a modified plane from the 1920's unloading round from a gauss cannon. Meanwhile the author of the story was struggling to manufacture more action, so now the narrator says, now we turn to wherever the crystal gems are, hmmm, oh there they are!

The Crystal gems reform, in a room. It's completely dark, they can see nothing. Pearl, of course begins to freak out, "Oh no, no, we're doomed! We're trapped here forever!" Garnet just looked cool as hell, but was screaming inside, and Amethyst didn't care. The in the distance a small screen flickered to life. They walked towards it, curious, they drew their weapons. Then in a quick flash it fully lit up a bgan to play a video, Pyritic Quartz's face displayed.

"Hello, War prisoners, slaves and Homeworld Gems! It's me, but you don't need to know who I am. You're here because I don't have any cheaper form of labor. Don't worry, not everything I need you to do is labor per say, but look, you're stuck here, and I honestly don't care if you live or die. Do the job, and you might just be able to leave!"

The tape skipped, "This is the R-bzzzt- testing zone! I hope you're ready to -bzzzzt- test starting in three, two, one. Enjoy!"

The Television shorted out, The Gem looked at each other, then the sound of electricity moving into devices. It ended up they were in a thin, tall corridor, as red lights lit up, all spaced, two meter vertical, one meter horizontal,next to each a large cubby, with dim figuers in each. They all shook, as in each cubby gas engines started up, and the lights went from red to green, and Amethyst quoted, "I have a bad feeling about this."

She was well versed.


End file.
